AustraliaXFem OC
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Luxembourg(OC) is mysteriously lost, and she meets a man who was wrestling a crocodile. He kindly helps her find the town, but he is love-struck and doesn't want her to leave. Her other lovers, Germany and Denmark become seriously jealous. Denmark wants to kill Australia. Will Australia survive and will he get the girl? Read to find out.


**Australia (Cody) X Luxembourg (Yvonne)**

_**Luxembourg is my OC. This was a role play. Please leave a review, I'd like to know what you thought. Reviews make me excited to write for you people, no reviews makes me delete that current story. Luxembourg is a country no matter what anybody says, it's capital is Luxembourg City. So you people who think Luxembourg is just a city, you're wrong, it's also a country.**_

**Chapter 1**

Australia was wrestling a crocodile. "HAHAHA whoa there!" Luxembourg heard yelling and she ran towards it.

Australia was laughing loudly. "Okay! Got it!" He pulled a stick out of the crocodile's foot and let it go. "Bye cricky." Luxembourg's eyes are wide as she looks at him. He notices her, "Oh... hi there!"

She blushes. "Hallo." {Hello}

He smiles brightly at her. "Aye! How ya doin'?" He runs over to her.

"I'm good, how about you?" She was very nervous, she has always been a shy one, much more around attractive men.

He goes and picks some flowers that were by the edge of the water and gives them to her, "Here for a lady."

"T-thank you, they're lovely. Why were you fighting a crocodile?"

"Oh, just getting a stick out of him!"

"That's kind of you, but it looked like it wanted to eat you more than it wanted help."

"Eh, he was just tired." He shrugged.

Luxembourg looked around, "Oh... what the heck am I doing here? This is not at all where I should be... damn!"

He looked at her, "Probably took the wrong road, lots of people do that."

"I have the wrong brain, I should be at Europe. Oh... I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Luxembourg, you can call me Yvonne." She, in her confusion had forgotten to introduce herself and she felt terrible about it, he must think that she was terribly rude.

"Cody A.K.A, Australia! Nice to meet you mate!" He obviously wasn't fazed by her apparent accidental rudeness.

"Nice to meet you too." She looked around again, then dug around in her pockets. "Do you have a phone anywhere? I need to call Ludwig."

He fished around in his pockets, "Um." Then he looked at the water. "No... no I don't." His cell phone was floating in the water. "I'LL GET IT!" The crocodile surfaces and swallows the phone. "Never-mind."

She looks disappointed. "Oh... I'll find one somewhere else."

"Let me come with, it's dangerous out here."

"I'm not a weak as I look." She felt the need to defend her own honor. Not every girl was a shoe shopping, make-up wearing daffodil.

He smiles at her, "Oh, I know mate." He walks beside her.

"But I'm the best at attacking from distances, I'm an archer." She has a simple, old fashioned wooden bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

He flexes his muscles. "And I'm the muscles, and looks, and awesome!"

She rolled her eyes at him. He swats the mosquitoes away from her.

"Thanks, I hate mosquitoes. Which way is it to town?"

He pointed to the North. "Yep, a gas station." He looks at her and scans up and down her body, she didn't notice.

She had a hopeful expression on her face, "Maybe they'll have a phone." She starts walking to the north.

He follows her. "You're a cute one, mate."

She blushes. "Thank you, you're very handsome."

He smiles at her and blushes pink, "You're bett-" He gets cut off as his foot falls in a hole. "CRICKY!"

Yvonne put her hand out to help him up, "Be careful. And you warned me about it being dangerous, and you are the one who fell." She smiles teasingly at him.

Cody's eyes widen, "Back. Away. Now."

She backs away with an apologetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was only teasing. Please don't hate me!"

Cody pulls out of the hole with a snake wrapped around his leg. "Shit, back away. Hey cutie." He pulls the snake off of himself.

She backs up a little bit more, but as an expression of awe on her face. "Cool. I love snakes!"

He picks it up and pets it. "Cute! Here, pet." He holds the snake out so that she can pet it.

Luxembourg went over to him and stroked the snake. "I don't see why people are afraid of snakes. Sure the venomous snakes are kinda scary. What kind of snake is it?"

"Normal swamp one, but a big one." He kisses the snake's head. "He's a beauty, like you." He smiles.

"Yeah, and I won't bite you." She chuckles.

He smirks. "Okay well, here ya go." He set the snake back onto the ground. "Okay, let's get going."

She starts walking again. "You know, I don't know what the heck I was thinking coming here. Australia isn't even close to Europe! I had such a blonde moment! I swear that I'm normally smarter than this."

He eyes her up. "Yeah, but I miss my brothers, but Allistor smacks my ass a lot."

"When I go back, you can come with me. I really need to see Matthias again."

"Matthias?" He starts to get jealous.

"Denmark. He is a lot like you actually, well, only from what I know of you. He doesn't wrestle crocs. But who I miss the most is Ludwig, he's Germany."

He stops walking and looks at her. "You, you got a lot of mates."

"I can't help that I'm that sexy. I live with Germany. Matthias and I randomly had sex, before we knew each others names." _**((She is like me and doesn't think before she speaks)) **_

He flares red. "Oh my, well. You must be busy mate?" He looks away embarrassed.

"I'm not busy right now. No, I'm not a whore, I just... wander."

He smiles. "I had sex with my brothers."


End file.
